


Chocolates And Love Letters // R.M

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Scars, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Wanting to cheer up the boy she has liked for a long time, y/n decides to send Remus Lupin chocolates and letters as his secret admirer
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Kudos: 27





	Chocolates And Love Letters // R.M

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

Remus Lupin was someone who preferred to blend in the background, and you knew that but the boy seemed to have caught your eye anyway. You often found yourself looking at him when he wasn’t aware. You weren’t sure if he had ever noticed. A part of you wanted him to look at you, too, whilst another part was glad he didn’t knew. As stalker-like as this sounds, you enjoyed looking at him. The handsome features on his face, there were multiple scars on it but they only added to his beauty. 

On days, usually after the full moon, he seemed to have a frown on his face with dark bags under his eyes, you noticed. It broke your heart to see the boy you fancied look so tired. Wanting to cheer him up, a idea popped up in your brain. You were sure it would work without you being caught if well executed. 

Another thing you always noticed, was that Remus Lupin absolutely loved chocolates. You’d see him nibble on the sweet delicacy multiple times during the day. 

With that settled, you decided to send Remus Lupin chocolates. 

_Anonymously_ _of course._

It so happened that Valentine’s day was only ten days away and every girl in your year talked about who’d ask them out this year. You didn’t have any expectations because you were a hundred person sure that the boy you like wouldn’t ask you out. He didn’t even seem to notice you so, why will he? Right?

During your last trip at Hogsmeade, you had bought loads of chocolates, enough for them to last you a whole month. So, you decided half of you them, you’d send him every other day till your next trip when you’d stock up on more. You wanted to send them everyday but it just seemed too clingy and you didn’t want him to get bored of it. 

Rummaging through your room, you found the most presentable and prettiest bag you had. Dumping all the chocolates you thought he’d like inside it, you reached out for a piece of parchment and a quill to write a note. 

_Mr. Remus Lupin…_

No, too formal. You thought. 

_Most precious boy I’ve ever known…_

Though, it was true, you knew it could come of as creepy so didn’t go ahead with it. If only you could tell him that you actually mean it. 

_Dear Remus…_

It was the most standard one but somehow you understood why people stuck to it. It was like telling someone they mattered to you without being too creepy. 

_Dear Remus,_

_I’ve noticed that you have a fondness towards this sweet delicacy so decided to give you some of mine. No, these aren’t poisoned. I bought them last week on our Hogsmeade trip. And no, I’m not a creep. I just happen to notice things. Hope you enjoy these._

_\- Someone who shares your love for chocolates._

One of your hands placed on your chest and the other held crossed fingers, hoping Remus would take it well, as you watched your owl fly out of the window. You had clearly told him to return as soon as he had delivered it. That way no one would find it was you. 

That night, you tossed and turned in your bed, waiting for sleeping embrace you but your mind kept thinking about how Remus would’ve reacted. 

Multiple walls ahead, that same night, Remus Lupin thought it couldn’t get anymore boring as he flipped through the pages of his potions textbook, trying to learn for the test the next day. Also, it wasn’t helping that his roommates were being obnoxiously loud, devising their new prank. 

A thud sound on the window brought everyone’s attention to the window where they saw an owl holding a package. Sirius opened it and they all looked at the bird as he flew in and dropped the bag on Remus bed, immediately flying back where he came from. Everyone in the room, looked at Remus and the package with confusion. 

Who had sent something so late?

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Remus heard James say. He eyed the bag and cautiously flipped it over so it’s contents fell on his bed. 

_Chocolates._

That’s what he found. 

Along with a piece of parchment. 

“Read it out loud.” Boomed Sirius’ voice. 

“Yeah, Moony, what does it say?” Pipped Peter. 

“Dear Remus, I’ve noticed that you have a fondness towards this sweet delicacy so decided to give you some of mine. No, these aren’t poisoned. I bought them last week on our Hogsmeade trip. And no, I’m not a creep. I just happen to notice things. Hope you enjoy these. -Someone who shares your love for chocolates.” Remus completed and looked at the paper in shock. 

_Why would someone notice him?_

Someone like him would had ugly scars running down his face. Someone like him who was monster. Why him when they could have sent it to anyone else? He was used to watching James and Sirius get stuff like these and it made total sense to him. But now, as he looked at the sweets on his bed, his mind couldn’t exactly wrap around the fact. 

His friends on the other hand, stood their in silence for what seemed like a minute until the room erupted with cheers. 

“Our Moony’s got a love letter!” 

“Oi, Prongs, no. It’s _dear Remus_!” Teased Sirius. 

“Who do you think it’s from?” Remus heard Peter ask. 

“It doesn’t say,” He pointed at the parchment, “and besides, it’s not a love letter.”

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s everyday someone receives a bag full of chocolates just out of courtesy.” James snorted. 

“I agree with Mr. Potter right here.” Sirius joined James, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “They definitely do have a crush on you, Moons.” 

“Stop it, you lads.” Remus groaned and threw a pillow at his friends.

And thus began their pillow fight. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Is it them?” Remus suddenly heard someone from behind, making him let out a small yelp. 

“Godric, Pads. Don’t do that again.” He held his hands on his chest. 

“Can’t blame me. You were looking at everyone so intently.” Shrugged Sirius. “So, had any luck with finding them?”

“Nope and I’m not interested.”

“Really, Moons? ‘Cause that look in your eyes says different.” 

“Ugh, sod off.” 

Remus’ eyes once again scanned the great hall as his mind ran thought of various people and whether they could be his possible secret admirer or not. 

_Secret admirer_. He felt weird to put it that way.

He had never had anyone admire him, and even if they did, his mind was always preoccupied with other things to notice. 

“Ooh, (y/l/n)’s looking at you again.” A slight pink tinted his cheeks as he heard James tease him. 

You, on the other hand, watched as Remus looked at everyone intently. Had he received the chocolates? Did he think of you as a creep? Has he managed to find out it was you? It looked like he had read your thoughts when you saw him and James looked at your way. You immediately turned away, hoping they hadn’t noticed the blush creeping up your face. 

The following week, you sent Remus chocolates every other day. And it seemed that he didn’t mind it too much since you saw him smile brighter during classes and meals. You always made sure to write in a sweet letter which wouldn’t seem overly creepy. 

The above mentioned boy felt his heart melt when he read your letters. He had figured that you sent them every other day and couldn’t help but feel anticipated. To him, it still felt a little too good to be true but he was slowly starting to come around the fact that just maybe someone actually likes him. 

Not to mention, a big _maybe_. 

It was all going smoothly until your next Hogsmeade trip which happened to be on same day as Valentine’s day. You were a little hurt through the day since you weren’t going out with anyone. 

More specifically _someone._

A boy with a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes and soft brown tousled hair. 

Letting out a sigh, you followed your friend who visited shop to shop, only to come out empty handed because she hadn’t found anything she quite liked. It was only to your relief that the next shop you came across was Honeydukes. 

_You could restock on chocolates._

“What’s with you and your obsession with chocolates?” Your friend said, leaning an arm on the wall as she saw you picking up multiple pieces and bars of chocolates in various varieties. 

“It’s simply the best sweet to ever exist on earth! How could you not like chocolates?” You said in an exasperated tone. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s Mr. Lupin’s influence.” She teased. 

“No, it’s not.” You tried denying it but she looked like she wasn’t having any of it. 

“C’mon, (y/n)! You practically send the guy chocolates and love letters. There’s no harm in admitting your crush.” You let out an annoyed groan at her. 

“Alright, fine! I do have a crush on him but please don’t bring this out in public again.” 

You turned around to go to the bill counter to pay for your sweets but instead, came face to face with the boy whom you were just talking about.

Had he heard everything?

By the look on Remus’ face, it seemed like he did hear all of it. His cheeks were vibrantly rosy, his eyes wide and eyebrows almost touching his hairline with his mouth agape. 

Embarrassment washed over you and you dropped the basket which held your chocolates. You sprinted out of the shop, your hair flying past him as you tried to stop the tears that were welling up at the back of your eyes. 

“(y/n), wait!” You heard someone call your name but that didn’t stop you. 

Your feet carried to a place where you could see no one. To your luck, you found a bench and took a seat. Your mind raced through a million thoughts. Did Remus hate you? Did he think of you as a creep? A few shuffling noises and footsteps approaching, you turned your head to see whom they belong to. It was the boy whom you were thinking about. 

“(y/n),” He called, bent over and resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath from all the running. 

“Remus, I’m sorry if you felt like I was stalking you,” You trailed, not knowing what to say.

“What- no. I don’t think you’re a creep or anything of that sorts.” You look at him with hopeful eyes as he came closer and you scooted a little so that he could sit besides you. “In fact, it’s actually the opposite.” A little blush started to tint his cheeks. 

“Really?” You asked, not believing what he said. 

“Yes, your letters never failed to make me smile. I really looked forward to the days when your owl would dropped your parcel at my dorm window. I don’t want you to think that I hate you because I don’t. I’m actually quite fond of you. Even before you sent me the chocolates, I always thought you were really pretty but never talked to you ‘cause why will you like someone like me, right? And Godric, I should stop rambling now.” He let out an awkward chuckle. 

“What do you mean, Rem? How could I not like you? You’re smart and caring and handsome-“ You started listing everything you liked about him but got interrupted. 

“You think I’m handsome?” He looked surprised and you gave him an incredulous look. 

“Of course!” 

“B-but these scars,” He started, “They’re _ugly_ -“

“Remus Lupin, don’t you dare.” You stopped him from going any further. “When I say I like everything about you, I mean _every single thing_. Even these scars,” You placed a hand on his cheeks and caressed the scars on his cheekbones. “ _Especially_ these scars; They show how strong you are. How brave you’ve been.” 

You could see the tears glistening at the brim of his eyes. They held pure adoration for you and you could feel that. It made your heart melt with the admiration you felt for this boy.

“Thank you,” He whispered. Trying to lighten the mood, you gave him a big smile and said, 

“How about we go back to Honeydukes? I’ve still got to send chocolates to this boy I totally adore.” 


End file.
